


Наглядный опыт

by Serenielle



Series: Интерн [4]
Category: Assorti
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn Watching, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Кинк - порнография (просмотр порно)





	Наглядный опыт

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - порнография (просмотр порно)

Экран ноутбука ярко светился в полумраке комнаты. Поисковая строка браузера приветливо предлагала набрать нужный запрос, но у Флейка не хватало смелости. Он уставился на логотип «Google», чувствуя, как щеки запылали от прилившей крови.  
Флейк до сих пор не мог поверить, что собирался это сделать.  
Раньше он не особо интересовался порнофильмами. И озабоченным себя не считал. Половое созревание прошло для него быстро и безболезненно. Флейк прекрасно помнил школьные разговоры одноклассников про красивых девчонок. В университете разговоры сменились обсуждениями первого и не очень первого опыта. Фанерные стены общежития только подогревали всеобщий интерес.  
Флейк обходился своими силами. До тех пор, пока не пошел в интернатуру, и его руководителем не стал Орбит — веселый, красивый и улыбчивый парень.  
После их поцелуя все стало намного сложнее.  
Флейк закусил губу. Он до сих пор сгорал со стыда, вспоминая свою решительность. Вкус того поцелуя, самого первого и самого сладкого, будто бы навсегда осел на губах.  
Флейк проворочался тогда всю ночь, стараясь взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Ничего страшного не произошло, уговаривал он себя. Но стоило Орбиту кинуть на него взгляд, как он тут же растерялся. Слава богу, в тот день Флейку поручили работу с картами пациентов, иначе он натворил бы непоправимых дел.  
Вечером Орбит вызвался его проводить. И они вновь целовались — под тем же самым деревом. В общежитие Флейк попал спустя полчаса, прикрывая папкой припухшие губы.  
После этого Орбит провожал его каждый день. В выходные они гуляли в парке или ходили в кино.  
«Мы встречаемся?» — спустя месяц робко поинтересовался Флейк.  
«Я с тобой точно да», — засмеялся Орбит. — «А ты со мной?»  
Флейк мечтательно улыбнулся. Прогулки с Орбитом были удивительными, дарили тепло и радость. Иногда Орбит без конца острил и отпускал откровенные шуточки, вгоняя Флейка в смущение. Но природное обаяние делало его неподражаемым.  
Оставалась одна проблема. Полная неопытность Флейка в постельных делах.  
Флейк встрепенулся и наконец вспомнил, зачем включил ноутбук. Орбит был старше его и опытнее. Флейк же знал о сексе лишь в теории. И однажды, когда они останутся наедине, будет до слез обидно испугаться своей неумелости.  
Флейк зажмурился и досчитал до пяти. Набрав воздуха в грудь, он решительно отстучал запрос. Поисковик тут же выдал ему кучу результатов. Флейк, недолго думая, нажал первую же ссылку.  
Через минуту он в ужасе закрыл вкладку. Сайт был полон огромных мигающих баннеров, предлагавших то увеличение члена, то рецепт чудодейственного средства, позволяющего не кончать три часа подряд. Баннеры были такими огромными, что Флейк ничего и не увидел из действительно нужного.  
Вторую вкладку постигла та же участь. Там тоже была целая куча баннеров, только на этот раз о сексуальных пристрастиях звезд шоу-бизнеса.  
Третья вкладка разразилась громкими женскими стонами, и Флейк подскочил на стуле. Руки так тряслись, что он не сразу попал мышкой по красному крестику. Для верности отключил еще и звук.  
Какая гадость. Поэтому-то он и избегал порнухи — все эти кошмарные стоны казались ему ненатуральными и вызывали ассоциацию с болью и дискомфортом, а не с удовольствием.  
Наконец Флейк попал на относительно безопасный сайт. Тот не пестрел баннерами про увеличение члена и не исторгал жуткие псевдосексуальные вопли.  
Флейк приложил холодные, все еще подрагивающие пальцы к щекам, чтобы немного остыть. Ужасно хотелось зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть откровенные кадры, но деваться было некуда.  
Краснея и потея, он просматривал ролики один за одним. И ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Почти везде — голый секс, ни грамма чувств, никаких лишних прикосновений. Ну неужели все так и должно быть?  
Флейк совсем отчаялся. Однако, решив в последний раз испытать судьбу, закрыл вкладку и щелкнул на другую.  
Пролистав несколько роликов, он остановил свой выбор на одном из них. На застывшем превью, вопреки обычной жаркой сцене, были лишь плотно сомкнутые руки.  
Флейк как завороженный нажал на кнопку воспроизведения и развернул видео на весь экран. Тот потемнел и вновь прояснился, являя взору комнату, освещенную двумя настенными бра. На кровати, застеленной светлым бельем, сидел паренек. Флейк решил, что они ровесники.  
Открылась дверь, и в комнату зашел мужчина. Судя по полотенцу на бедрах, тот был в ванной. Он присел рядом с парнем и бережно погладил его руки, судорожно сжатые в замок.  
Флейк сглотнул. Он как наяву увидел себя, вот так же сидящего на кровати и ждущего, когда же все случится. И Орбит точно так же присел бы рядышком, улыбаясь и беря в свои руки его дрожащие ладони. И поцеловал бы так же, как и в этом ролике — мягко, успокаивающе, поглаживая по щеке.  
Флейк не отрываясь смотрел на пару, которая уже лежала на кровати. Иногда приливала к щекам кровь, и стыд вспышками обжигал грудь, но Флейк не мог заставить себя оторваться от созерцания ролика. Стало не хватать звука, и он, как во сне протянул руку к кнопке и включил его. И комнату тут же наполнили хриплое дыхание, скрип кровати и приглушенные стоны.  
Флейк хотел зажмуриться, но взгляд будто прикипел к экрану. Он подмечал все: каждый поцелуй, каждый укус, слышал каждый стон паренька, извивавшегося на кровати под тяжелым телом мужчины. И вскоре Флейк словно увидел себя, распростершегося под Орбитом. Внутри все сжалось и сладко вздрогнуло, низ живота окатило жаром.  
Видео было необычайно чувственным. Флейка в дрожь бросало от того, как паренек сжимал простыни в кулаках, как он кусал губы и запрокидывал голову. Когда мужчина проскользил языком по его животу и остановился всего в нескольких сантиметрах от члена, Флейк задержал дыхание. Он будто почувствовал этот влажный след от языка на своем теле.  
Ему показалось, что он сам застонал, когда член паренька оказался во рту мужчины. Флейк напряженно следил глазами за каждым движением языка, за каждым непроизвольным толчком бедер. А когда представил Орбита, занимающегося вот этим, то охнул, сжимая бедра, чтобы сдержать волну накатившего жара. Кожу покалывало в тех же самых местах, где мужчина поглаживал своего юного любовника.  
Паренек на экране перевернулся. Флейк следил за всеми приготовлениями, задержав дыхание. Когда по телу паренька прошла дрожь, и он опустил голову, ощутив проникновение, Флейк непроизвольно напряг ягодицы. Внутри все дернулось от желания, и он представил себя перед Орбитом, таким же открытым и желанным. И в этом не было ничего странного и постыдного. Судя по лицу паренька, тому не было больно. Он томно прикрыл глаза и закусил губу, выгибаясь от страсти. Флейк тяжело дышал, глядя на движения любовников. Внутри него нарастало напряжение, как будто струну натягивали до предела.  
События на экране набирали обороты. Флейк увидел, как руки актеров сплелись, как юноша откинул голову на плечо партнера, дрожа от оргазма. И в тот момент, когда мужчина целовал своего любовника в шею, Флейк словно почувствовал поцелуй Орбита. И все перед глазами поплыло.  
…Он пришел в себя в кресле, дрожащий и обессиленный. Экран тускло светился, на темном фоне белела кнопка повтора.  
Флейк перевел дыхание и закрыл вкладку, не забыв добавить ее в закладки. Видео оказалось хорошим, и не хотелось терять ценный материал.  
В трусах было мокро. Флейк сдул со лба непослушную прядь и хихикнул, прижав пальцы к вновь горячим щекам.  
Все же иногда порнофильм может доставить удовольствие.


End file.
